When using a laptop for audio and/or video conferencing, it is common for the user to be typing on the keyboard of the laptop while on the call. If the laptop's internal microphone is used for the call, this can be a problem. The microphone is often located and fitted such that typing on the keyboard and clicking on the track-pad will generate audible transients (e.g., clicks) in the recorded audio signal. Although barely audible to the generating user, such clicks can often be quite loud for the other parties participating in the conference because of the short distance and mechanical coupling between the keyboard/track-pad buttons and the microphone.
These clicks are, of course, annoying to the listener, while the person generating the noise is often unaware of it.